


【博我/博你】不用了

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 69, F/M, 内射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 走心谈感情（貌似失败
Relationships: 博你 - Relationship, 博我, 王一博/我 - Relationship, 王一博x你, 王一博x我
Kudos: 10





	【博我/博你】不用了

**Author's Note:**

> 走心谈感情貌似失败，爽就完事   
> 微博@七年GN4B

门外房卡声响起，门锁咔嗒一声。

我从床边弹起，飞速钻进刚从门外进来那人的怀里。

我们先接了一个缠绵又漫长的吻。

我的手迫不及待地去揉王一博的鸡巴，他抱着我在我耳边吹气：“这么着急啊”

我感受着他因为说话而震动的胸腔，实在太久没有听到如此真实的他的声音了。

“王一博，我好想你。”

一句话出来竟然带了哭腔。

他深吸一口气，揉揉我的头发，任由我继续在他裆部作乱，他的手则在我的腰上摩挲。

他贴着我的嘴唇问我：

“你是想我，还是想我的鸡巴”

“都想可以吗”

“骚货，洗澡了吗”

“洗好了”

“奖励你”

他半抱半推地把我按倒在床上，扯开了我的浴袍，一览无遗。

“急死你，衣服都不穿。”王一博一巴掌拍在我的胸上，深红色的乳尖立刻兴奋着挺立起来。

他压在我身上，用舌尖挑逗我的乳头，又打着圈地舔我的乳晕。他刚下戏，短短的头发上还残留着一点定型胶，我用手心抚过他的头顶，感觉痒痒的。

上次见他还没有剪得这么短，他在我面前有时像个高中生，还没长大的小男孩。是从什么时候开始，他偷偷完成了从少年到男人的蜕变？我看着他锁住我的双臂，肌肉紧实分明，身板似乎也宽了许多。我想到那个纸片一样的小孩儿，在许多我看不见的地方流泪、咬牙，自己变成了现在正啃噬着我的凶猛小兽。

我心里也变得毛茸茸的。

王一博，辛苦了。

我抱住了他的脑袋，仰起头放肆地喘。

他听见呻吟，抵在我腿间的炙热更加挺立，他毛茸茸的脑袋向上蹭了蹭，一双清亮含水的眼睛皱着眉瞪我。

“姐姐，你不乖”

我不理他，抬脚把他宽松的运动裤扒了，张开腿隔着内裤用脚趾描绘他鸡巴的形状。他瞬间深喘了一口。

“你不是说要奖励我吗？”我脚下作乱，脸上憋着笑。

“嗯。”他的话头被我带着跑了，还是那个单纯不设防的样子。

他的脸在我的胸上依偎了几秒，舌尖依然舔舐我的乳头，而后一路向下，舔过我的肋骨和肚脐，直到小腹。

他的下半张脸几乎已经埋在了我的阴毛里，我很紧张，我们从没有这样过，不知道他喜不喜欢，后悔应该提前剃一下。

温热的呼吸打在我最敏感的地方，他灵巧的舌舔上我阴蒂的瞬间，阴道口一阵收缩，温热的液体从小穴里流出，在他舌尖的反复刺激下这种流出甚至持续了很长时间，直到完全弄湿了他的下巴。

我已经无暇顾及太多，双手环抱着他的脑袋放肆地浪叫。

他双手撑在床上箍住我，脸埋在我的腿间不停舔弄，我的脚还搁在他越涨越大的鸡巴上。

“你起来，这样不累吗”我拍拍他的背。

“嗯 … 不要 …… ”他不放弃舔弄，含混不清地应我。

还是这么叛逆啊。

我发坏心用脚趾去勾王一博的内裤边，稍微往下扯一扯，红得发紫的龟头就探了出来。我脚趾攀了上去，用指甲轻轻刮着敏感又光滑的表面。

“你 … 别弄了 …… ”依然是含混不清的声音，只是还带了点喘。

“想不想舒服？”我的语气甚至像一个欺负小孩的坏女人。

“嗯 …… ”

“你躺下”

他终于离开了我的腿间，我翻身起来按着他躺下，分开腿背对着他坐在他身上，弯腰去舔他那正憋在内裤里叫嚣着的阴茎。

龟头含在嘴里细细地吸吮，分别太久着实想念得紧，想把他一口一口拆吃入腹。

我忘情地含弄，突然屁股被人拍了一巴掌，

“过来，撅起来”他喊我，语气难掩波动。

我听话照做，淌着水的逼又重新回到他温热的抚慰中，我甚至能感觉到他挺立的鼻子在我的软肉中戳刺。

塌着腰坐他脸上的姿势让我变得无比敏感，我爽得下身逼水直流忍不住一阵一阵地抽动，还含着鸡巴的口腔时不时的呆滞，这时他就会顶顶腰，用龟头捅我的舌头，我便努力再吃得深一点。

王一博的舌头顶开阴唇舔进小穴里面，模拟性交似的吞吐。我被这种新奇感极大地刺激着，越想要逃离越无法动弹，屁股好像被他的嘴紧紧吸住，他的大手抓上了臀肉，我感到一股力量在向下坠 —— 我坐在他脸上高潮了。痉挛使我的双腿不自主地想要合拢，我就这样无意识地带着一屁股粘腻与他的脸使劲摩擦。

他用梆硬的鸡巴顶了顶我的脸，已经开始分泌液体的龟头向我展示着他的欲求不满。

我缓了口气，保持着高潮的姿势重新把他含入。

“姐姐，爽吗”他从床头抽纸巾摸了把脸，又抽了张新的细细地擦我的逼

“嗯 …… ”我埋头苦吃，用呜咽来回答他。

“你水真的好多 …… ”

“别舔了，我想操你下面这张嘴”他圆圆的指甲刮着我的外面，指尖传来的温度是那样缠绵。

我依声而动，把他的阴茎吐出来，又恋恋不舍地亲了亲龟头，才舍得转身投入他的怀抱。他再次把我压在身下，用龟头蹭我一直流水的逼，

“你买套了吗”他问我。

“不戴了”我搂过他的脖子亲他，双腿盘上了他的腰。

他挺身将在已经憋到极致的鸡巴插进来，开始缓慢深入、用力而缠绵地顶。我被这种速度磨得神志不清，想要他快点，想要他更用力。

我的双腿不安分地乱蹭，夹着他的身子越来越紧，最后自己搭上了他的肩膀，

“哥哥 …… 嗯 … 老公 …… 快点 … 再快点 … ”

角度的变化使得插入更深，我卖力地夹他。

“操 … 你别乱夹 … 刚才差点射了 … ”他加快了速度，脸上不知道是我的水还是他的汗。

“嗯啊 … 哥哥射给我 … ”我胡乱喊着。

“你就这么想给我生孩子吗，嗯？”他下身快速抽动，显然已经到了临界点。

“我 …… 我给哥哥生孩子 …… 嗯啊 … 嗯啊 … 老公射给我啊 …… ”我越叫越放肆，已经是隔壁都能听得一清二楚的程度，我的手死死地按着他的屁股感受着他猛烈的撞击，我们的身体紧紧地嵌在一起，在那一刻我觉得我们不是在做，而是在爱。

王一博被我激得不行，在又一次深深地撞进来时忍不住射了。温热的液体打进来，我全身颤抖，被他彻底征服的感觉让我的大脑兴奋不已。

我的逼还在高潮的余韵里一下一下地夹着他的鸡巴，我一只手抱住他埋在我颈窝的头，一只手抚上了他的背。射精之后的安抚环节真的让我很享受，因为在这一刻他总是加百倍地依赖我。

后来我们一起洗澡，他还要帮我把他射进去的东西抠出来，我说算了吧我真没买套我怕你忍不住再来一炮谁受的了，他说你这个骚货过来打炮不买套是不是想让我内射想很久了。

“不是，我是真的想怀孕的”我从浴室出来慢悠悠地对他说。

王一博看我表情十分认真，竟然怔住了。

“你 … 你明知道我不能 …… 不是不想但是我现在 …… ”他张嘴说话又怕伤害我，一句话支离破碎的不像样。

我看着他手足无措的憨憨样子，实在忍不住哈哈大笑起来，

“你好傻，我一直在吃短效药所以没事啦”

终究是心太软不忍心欺负“小孩”，于是将真相告知。

“那什么，会不会对身体有害啊，你别瞎吃啊，就算怀了 … 怀就怀了我肯定养 … ”他不但没放心，反而更紧张了，脸上又出现了那种委屈吧啦的表情，看得我心里软成一滩水，催产素直线上升。

“我不会做伤害自己的事，更不会做伤害你的事，放心啦。”我张开手给了他一个大大的拥抱，贪婪地汲取他身上的温暖。

他回抱我，揉搓我半干的头发。

“但我要告诉你一句实话”

我埋在他胸肌上声音闷闷的。

“嗯”

“我是真的想跟你生孩子”

“我知道，我也是”

～ end ～


End file.
